


La cámara subterránea

by FujurPreux



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU donde Harry Dresden siempre vivió en la época victoriana y tiene una aventura con el doctor John Watson. ... Del tipo donde lo ayuda a rescatar a Sherlock y detener unos malvados villanos. No de las. Otras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cámara subterránea

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para isil_lote @ dw

Holmes se pasó la noche golpeando la pared con la frente sin parar. De forma literal, de acuerdo a la señora Hudson, quien mandó llamar al doctor Watson a la primer hora decente. Este, sin embargo, se resistió todo lo posible antes de aceptar que, aunque estaba mirando el periódico, no lo leía, y tampoco había disfrutado el desayuno por pensar en el detective. Gruñendo por lo bajo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mary antes de salir. Ella lo aceptó suspirando al unísono de su marido. Aunque no conocía a Holmes tan bien como su marido, entendía lo dramático que podía llegar a ser.

Cuando Watson entró al estudio de su amigo, encontró a la vez más y menos desastre del esperado. Por un lado, encontró libros, revistas y papeles esparcidos por todos los rincones, y encima de la mayoría, material del equipo de química. Por el otro, aunque el susodicho sí se encontraba con la frente pegada a la pared, al menos dejó de golpearse y no había rastros de sangre. 

Tras esta rápida evaluación, el doctor prosiguió con el siguiente paso de la rutina, abrió cortinas y ventanas e ignoró las protestas del paciente mientras le revisaba la cabeza.

—Vivirás —dijo, y una vez hecho el diagnóstico, se cruzó de brazos y fijó los ojos en Holmes. No se atrevió a tomar asiento en el sillón por el temor de romper alguna probeta oculta y encajarse un trozo de vidrio en salva sea la parte—. ¿Qué sucede, Holmes? 

El interpelado tiró los brazos al cielo y fue hacia el escritorio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Que qué sucede? ¿Has leído los periódicos últimamente, Watson? 

—Créeme, lo he intentado.

—De verdad, no puedo dejarte solo o te vuelves un desastre —Holmes se giró de nuevo hacia Watson y le restregó una página del periódico en la cara—. Toma. Lee. _Sufre._

Watson no se molestó en ocultar su suspiro exasperado cuando tomó el periódico. Al menos por fin podría enterarse de algo. 

El artículo que Holmes quería mostrarle estaba en la décima página. Watson en definitiva no había llegado ahí esa mañana. Pero cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar una media sonrisa.

—"Detective americano opaca a eminencia local" —levantó los ojos para mirar a Holmes—. ¿Ese serías tú?

Para entonces, Holmes se había tirado en un sillón y tenía la cara cubierta con un cojín.

—Tres semanas, Watson. En tres semanas no pude encontrar la solución de ese caso. Y entonces un individuo de nombre prosáico lo resuelve la misma tarde tras desembarcar. 

Watson revisó de nueva cuenta el artículo. Sí, ahí estaba. Harry Dresden. Ni siquiera Harold. _Harry._ En realidad un detalle sin importancia, pero Holmes se aferraba a lo que podía.

Watson dobló la hoja de periódico y la devolvió al escritorio.

—Holmes —comenzó tan suave como pudo—, incluso con ese cerebro tuyo siempre existió la posibilidad de que sucediera algo así. 

—Está interesado en otro caso —dijo Holmes—. Ya soborné a cuanto oficial pude para que le prohiban ver la escena del crimen. De hecho, nadie entra ni sale si no doy permiso.

— _Holmes..._

El detective volvió a ponerse de pie para encarar al doctor.

—Ese es, justamente, el motivo de mi actual frustración. Este caso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza —Holmes volvió al escritorio a revolver papeles—. Sin embargo, tiene una sola cosa en común con el primero.

—¿Y eso sería...? 

—Son sumamente fáciles de resolver si se admite la posibilidad de un elemento sobrenatural involucrado.

Watson frunció el entrecejo y, aunque comenzó a abrir la boca, en realidad no tenía idea de cómo responder.

—Exacto —continuó Holmes—. Y ahora que estás aquí, vas a acompañarme de vuelta a la escena —se apresuró a tomar su saco y ponérselo sin prestar atención a lo desaliñado del resto de su aspecto, y salió.

—¡Holmes! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo vas a salir así? ¿Holmes?

Pero como aquel no hizo caso, a Watson no le quedó más remedio que ir tras él.

***

Un noble había sido asesinado junto a su servidumbre, y su hijo y único heredero, un niño de siete años, se encontraba desaparecido. El pequeño no tenía familia extendida conocida, así que al no existir nadie a quién pedirle rescate, se había descartado esa posibilidad. Incluso Holmes estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no había ningún posible culpable. El padre no tenía deudas o enemigos con tal sed de violencia.

Watson habría preferido a Holmes dedicándose a esto primeramente por el bienestar del pequeño, pero no se le escapaba que el cien por ciento de los casos tomados (y resueltos) por él eran cuestión de vanidad. Por no decir que el nivel de celos profesionales añadidos a la mezcla en esta ocasión elevaban la incomodidad del doctor a niveles nunca antes alcanzados. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que, ya fuera Holmes o Dresden, sin duda se sabría el paradero del niño antes de finalizar la semana.

Un grupo de policías malencarados custodiaban la casa donde encontraron los cuerpos. Estos, además, miraban de mala forma a un cierto individuo en el jardín. El cual, se dio cuenta Watson, tenía toda la facha estereotípica de un cuatrero del oeste norteamericano. Excepto por el largo y extraño cayado en el que se apoyaba, las botas, el largo abrigo, y la manera sardónica con la que devolvía la miraba a los policías, encajaba a la perfección en las descripciones de las novelas baratas que Watson naturalmente jamás había leído.

—¿Ese es Dresden?—le preguntó a Holmes por lo bajo.

—¡No lo mires!—respondió este mientras sacaba unos billetes de la cartera para entregarlos a los honorables oficiales.

Watson resopló. Su amigo a veces era tan infantil.

—Iré a saludarlo —dijo.

—Watson, no.

—Holmes, sabes perfectamente que no me necesitas ahí dentro. Sin embargo, quizá pueda conseguir algo de información sobre... —por todos los cielos, esto dolía. Watson respiró profundo antes de continuar—... Sobre el enemigo.

Esto apaciguó a Holmes lo suficiente.

—De acuerdo. Pero asegúrate de conseguir algo bueno.

Dicho eso, entró a la casa, y Watson se dirigió a hablar con el supuesto detective genio estadounidense. 

—Buen día —dijo Watson, tocando el ala de su sombrero a modo de saludo—. ¿Es usted Harry Dresden?

—El mismo —respondió Dresden al tiempo que ofrecía su mano para un apretón—. Usted debe ser el doctor John Watson, asistente de Sherlock Holmes.

Al menos es simpático, comenzó a pensar Watson hasta que llegó a la última parte. Con discreción, retiró su mano.

—Compañero, en realidad —explicó—. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—Ya. Mis fuentes necesitan ser actualizadas, entonces.

—Eso parece —Watson respiró profundo. Esto no era comenzar con el pie derecho para sacarle información. Decidió intentar de nuevo—. Está usted también interesado en resolver este misterio, ¿cierto?

—Lo estoy, sí. Quien me contrató, mucho más, desde luego.

—¿Scotland Yard?—preguntó Watson a pesar de saber que no era posible. De otra forma, habría sido mucho más difícil para Holmes sobornar a los oficiales.

—Una amiga de la también ya difunta esposa del dueño de la casa. Crecieron juntas en Chicago, y eran como hermanas.

Watson elevó las cejas. De verdad el telégrafo era una impresionante maravilla tecnológica. Además, aquello era información útil que podría proporcionar a Holmes. Aunque por otro lado, cada palabra se encajó en el escudo de lealtad usado por Watson como pretexto para permitirle a Holmes un acto tan falto de ética.

El doctor enderezó los hombros.

—Bueno, señor Dresden, al ser ese el caso, supongo que tengo la suficiente autoridad para invitarlo dentro de la casa para que examine el lugar.

Tan pronto como terminó de decir esto, sin embargo, se escucharon gritos y golpes provenientes del interior del edificio.

Dresden levantó su cayado.

—¡Esperemos que la tenga, doctor!—exclamó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia allá—. ¡O que el tecnicismo sea válido!

Watson archivó lo extraño de la frase para después. De momento, maldijo su falta de previsión por no haber traído su revolver, pero salió tras Dresden tan rápido como le fue posible.

***

Era como si alguien hubiera soltado un toro o un caballo salvaje en el recibidor, y Watson se preguntó si la imagen se la sugirió la facha de Dresden. El otro detective, por cierto, había llegado primero, y durante el trayecto pareció convertirse en otra persona. 

Hacía unos pocos momentos, con la sonrisa burlona y la expresión relajada, Dresden parecía sólo un individuo afable. Quizá incluso un gigante gentil, con esa estatura que tenía. Ahora, sin embargo, todo en él se encontraba alerta; los músculos, tensos, y la expresión, adusta. El cayado mismo dejó de ser sólo una ayuda para caminar y se había convertido en un arma entre sus manos. Parecía una buena idea, así que Watson cambió también la forma de empuñar su bastón.

—La buena noticia, doctor —susurró Dresden—, es que su autoridad para invitarme a entrar era válida. La mala es que no sé qué vamos a encontrar aquí. Mi consejo profesional es que vuelva a Londres y espere noticias.

Un ardor furioso se extendió desde el pecho hasta las mejillas de Watson.

—Señor —dijo—, me ofende. Soy un soldado y he estado en batalla. Y más que eso, Holmes es mi amigo personal. No pienso dejarlo solo, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido aquí.

Dresden esbozó una media sonrisa. Pero no de burla, sino de aceptación.

—De acuerdo, doctor. Pero prepárese. Lo que verá hoy posiblemente cambiará para siempre su manera de ver el mundo.

Watson respondió aquella media sonrisa con otra.

—Pruébeme. Estoy preparado para lo que sea.

—Esperemos que sea verdad —dijo Dresden y de nueva cuenta lidereó la marcha.

***

Encontraron el resto de la casa igual de desordenado y vacío. No fue sino hasta que subieron al segundo piso que encontraron un charco de sangre, pero poco más. No había ningún cuerpo ni vivo ni muerto.

—¡Por todos los...!—exclamó Watson—. ¡Holmes! 

La sangre sólo estaba ahí, formando un charco, sin indicar un rastro hacia ninguna dirección. Del techo, para alivio del doctor, colgaban sólo candelabros.

—Esto de hecho es un favor —murmuró Dresden mientras se inclinaba sobre la sangre y la tocaba con los dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda.

—¿Un favor?—repitió Watson, girando sobre sí para encarar al detective—. ¿Alguien resultó herido _y lo considera un favor_?

Dresden ni siquiera levantó la mirada. De hecho, se dio cuenta Watson de pronto, en ningún momento lo había mirado a los ojos, sólo al puente de su nariz cuando debía hacerlo.

—Ayudará a encontrarlos —comenzó a explicar mientras sacaba una tiza de un bolsillo de su abrigo con la mano limpia. Trazó en el suelo un círculo alrededor de él, y lo adornó con símbolos extraños—. Sólo le pido guarde silencio un par de minutos. Y no rompa el círculo de ninguna forma, por favor.

Watson se quedó de piedra mientras trataba de decidir la manera adecuada de reaccionar a aquello. ¿Tenían acaso todos lo detectives del mundo hábitos extraños? ¿O él tenía la mala suerte de encontrar a los que sí? Sin embargo, mientras Dresden se quedaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados en el círculo, Watson por fin puso atención al cayado. Este tenía tallados una serie de signos extraños. No exactamente como los del círculo alrededor de Dresden, pero...

" _Son sumamente fáciles de resolver si se admite la posibilidad de un elemento sobrenatural involucrado,_ " había dicho Holmes al respecto de este caso y el anterior.

" _Lo que verá hoy posiblemente cambiará para siempre su manera de ver el mundo,_ " había dicho Dresden.

Impactado, y con los ojos bien abiertos, Watson retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la pared.

—No es posible —susurró tan bajo que apenas podía escucharse él mismo.

No. No iba a creerlo. Al menos no sin una prueba más sólida.

Dresden se puso de pie.

—Sígame —dijo, y salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras.

Le tomó a Watson un momento salir de su estupor, pero se apresuró a seguir al otro mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el sótano.

—¿Es...? —no podía creer que estaba por preguntar. Peor aún, que lo haría con toda seriedad—. ¿Es usted un brujo?

—Mago, en realidad —respondió Dresden—. Miembro del Concilio Blanco, una organización constituida hace siglos precisamente para evitar el alzamiento de brujos.

—Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella —dijo Watson.

—Doctor, hasta hace quince minutos, ni siquiera habría creído en ella.

—Aún no estoy seguro de hacerlo.

Dresden encogió un hombro.

—En media hora le preguntaré de nuevo y veremos si ha cambiado de opinión.

Dresden se detuvo frente a un librero apoyado contra la pared más alejada a la entrada del sótano.

—Ah, el truco más viejo del mundo —dijo mientras lo empujaba a la izquierda, dejando al descubierto la entrada de un túnel cuyo final ni siquiera se adivinaba—. Están del otro lado —añadió mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos.

La confianza con la que Dresden se conducía no dejaba de ser sospechosa. Sin embargo, había algo en él que inspiraba confianza, y Watson decidió confiar en sus instintos. Sujetó a Dresden por un hombro antes de entrar al túnel.

—Entonces, ¿sabe qué está pasando?

Dresden asintió.

—Supongo que si vamos a seguir con esto, mejor le cuento la historia completa —se cruzó de brazos y miró en dirección a la cara de Watson, todavía evitando sus ojos—. Durante su juventud, la dama de la casa se asoció con ciertos individuos de baja ralea. Desde luego, no se tomaron a bien que ella quisiera abandonarlos, pero esperaron a tomar su represalia.

—¡Pero ella murió hace años!

—Y sí, supongo que eso debió hacerlos sentir frustrados. Sin embargo, de todas formas necesitan un sacrificio inocente para un ritual que sólo pueden llevar a cabo durante una conjunción planetaria en particular que coincida con luna llena. Lo cual es hoy.

—¡El niño!—exclamó Watson entre dientes.

Dresden asintió.

—Justamente. Mi empleadora permaneció en el grupo, y me contrató en secreto cuando se enteró de lo que habían estado preparando. No llegué a tiempo para salvarlos a todos, pero voy a proteger a ese niño.

Watson todavía no estaba seguro de si creía en esto tal y como Dresden lo había contado, pero una cosa sí sabía: tenía la obligación de ayudar a salvar una vida inocente. Por no decir que la vida de Holmes y la de los oficiales que este había sobornado estaban también en riesgo.

—De nueva cuenta, caballero —dijo Watson levantando su bastón—. Cuente con mi apoyo.

—Gracias, doctor —respondió Dresden con una media sonrisa—. Aunque aún me hace falta algo por contarle.

—¿Qué cosa?

Dresden tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Lo que se causó el desastre en la casa, secuestró al niño y presumiblemente se llevó a Holmes y sus acompañantes, fue un ser del Otro Lado.

—¿Se refiere a un demonio?

—Mmmnno —respondió Dresden mientras iba a una de las mesas y sacaba un par de clavos de una caja—. Los demonios de verdad son demasiado difíciles de controlar. Es otro tipo de criatura, así que no se preocupe por la falta de agua bendita. Por otro lado, estas criaturas son débiles al hierro —le entregó los clavos a Watson—. Le aconsejo que me deje el grueso del combate con él a mí, pero en caso de emergencia, le vendrán bien.

—Hierro, ¿eh? —dijo Watson. Tomó los clavos y los metió a los bolsillos de su chaleco—. Bien. La punta de mi bastón también es de ese material.

—Excelente.

Watson miró de nueva cuenta al interior del túnel. La idea de entrar ahí sin saber qué encontraría era alarmante. Sin embargo, ya se había lanzado de cabeza a esta aventura cuestionando muy pocas cosas, dadas las circunstancias. 

—Dresden, ¿está seguro de que se encuentran ahí dentro?

—La persona a quien le pertenecía la sangre lo está. Tiene sentido pensar que están todos ahí abajo. Esta ceremonia debe llevarse a cabo cerca o de preferencia en un lugar importante para el sacrificio principal.

Watson arrugó la nariz mientras alargaba la mano para hacer girar el picaporte y preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que piensan conseguir con ese ritual?

Dresden se encogió de hombros.

—Inmortalidad.

Watson giró los ojos.

—Por supuesto.

Y, hombro con hombro, ambos entraron al túnel.

***

Su única fuente de luz era una bola de fuego flotando sobre la mano de Dresden. A pesar de haber visto cómo el mago la invocaba, una parte de Watson aún se empeñaba en buscar una solución menos chocante para su mente racional. Él era un hombre de ciencia en un momento en que tanto esta como la técnica avanzaban con tremenda rapidez. Se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dresden tenía una bomba de gas cuya manguera desembocaba por la manga de su abrigo. Algo sumamente peligroso y nada inteligente, dado que se encontraban en un lugar cerrado y bajo tierra. De pronto la magia era una idea reconfortante.

Sin embargo, era terrible y desconcertante pensar que existían personas con ese tipo de poder. Dresden parecía un tipo confiable y con el corazón en el lugar correcto, ¿pero qué había de los otros? ¿Los que secuestraron a un niño por castigar a una madre muerta? Al final, la manera de usar estas capacidades sobrehumanas dependía de la naturaleza e intenciones de cada individuo. Como todo lo pertinente al ser humano. Interesante reflexión que Watson se prometió escribir en su diario tan pronto volviera a casa.

—Señor Dresden —dijo de pronto—, lamento que se le haya negado el acceso a la casa anteriormente. De habérsele concedido, habría dado con este lugar mucho antes.

Dresden meneó la cabeza.

—Este casa es... fue un hogar. Necesitaba una invitación directa para entrar sin perder una parte de mi poder. Ahora, si bien usted no es el dueño, al tomar su compañero el control de quién entra y quién sale, y al estar usted en igualdad de condiciones, su invitación tuvo validez como tal.

—Esa es una regla... interesante.

—En lo personal, me sorprende que semejante tecnicismo tan enrevesado funcionara, pero aquí estamos.

—Entonces, ¿un hogar provée protección contra los magos?

—Un verdadero hogar, sí. También de criaturas mágicas en general. No es un remedio cien por ciento seguro, como se ve en este caso, pero mientras más unidos estén los miembros de la familia, más fuerte es la protección. Es una primera defensa natural que no deja de ser útil.

—En definitiva lo tendré en cuenta.

Dresden esbozó una sonrisa mínima pero sincera y levantó el pulgar en alto en dirección a Watson antes de apurar la marcha.

***

Diez minutos más tarde, dieron con la salida del túnel. La luz que venía del otro extremo del túnel era muy ténue, pero Dresden de todas formas extinguió su bola de fuego.

—Doctor —susurró el mago tomando a Watson por el brazo—, voy a poner un Velo sobre nosotros. Mientras más podamos alargar el factor sorpresa, mejor.

Sabias palabras, a pesar de que Watson no tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder. Por fortuna, la palabra Velo se explicaba un tanto a sí misma.

Menos de un minuto después, reemprendieron la marcha. La visibilidad dentro del Velo se reducía, pero era aceptable si a cambio el enemigo no era capaz de verlos. En palabras de Dresden, a menos que los estuvieran esperando, pasarían desapercibidos por completo.

Por desgracia, sí los estaban esperando. Se dieron cuenta sólo cuando el agua les cayó encima tan pronto cruzaron el umbral. Al parecer, esta se llevó el Velo consigo, ya que cuando Watson abrió de nuevo los ojos, el mundo había vuelto a la normalidad. Una normalidad donde un grupo de malandrines les apuntaba con pistolas y escopetas en medio de una cámara de piedra iluminada con antorchas. Dresden levantó los brazos y Watson hizo lo mismo.

—El agua corriente tiene un efecto sobre la magia —explicó el primero con perfecta calma.

—Lo noté —respondió el segundo tras un resoplido. De verdad tenía un don para aliarse con este tipo de personas.

—Se tomaron su tiempo —dijo uno de los tipos con escopeta. Al acercarse a la luz, Watson lo reconoció como uno de los policías sobornados por Holmes—. Después que dejamos esa forma de seguirnos. 

—¿Y lo hicieron sólo para poder jugarnos esta broma?—preguntó Dresden—. Deben tener mucho tiempo libre.

—Dresden —respondió a quien Watson dio por designar como 'el brujo' a falta de mejor nombre—, conocemos tu reputación. Pero también sabemos que te pagan por esto. Te ofrecemos el doble para permitirnos llevar a cabo la ceremonia en paz.

Dresden comenzó a bajar los brazos.

—El triple —dijo.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Watson, quien esperaba escuchar una valiente protesta en lugar de aquello.

—El triple —repitió Dresden—, y a mi amigo el doctor aquí presente y a mí nos toca presenciar la ceremonia.

—Jura por tu magia que no la interrumpirás.

—Juro por mi magia que yo no interrumpiré la ceremonia de hoy.

—¡Pérfido! ¡Traidor!—siseó Watson a la vez que retrocedía hasta que sintió contra su espalda la boca de una pistola—. ¡Lo tenía como mejor persona, _caballero_!—concluyó, escupiendo la última palabra.

Dresden le dedicó una mirada como de disculpa.

—A mi cuenta bancaria le hace bien tirarle un hueso de vez en cuando —respondió.

Watson giró la cara en un mohín despectivo mientras se prometía no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

—Hecho —dijo el brujo. Guardó su pistola e hizo ademán a otros dos para que guiaran a Watson sin guardar las suyas.

—El bastón del doctor Watson tiene punta de hierro —informó Dresden.

Watson lo miró con furia mientras los esbirros del brujo se lo quitaban.

—Me están pagando —dijo Dresden encogiéndose de hombros—. Es ético ser sincero con mi patrón.

El brujo se rió.

—Bueno ver dónde están tus prioridades, Dresden.

Watson entrecerró los ojos. En efecto lo era. Pensar que se había dejado llevar por el sentimentalismo. La situación era tan terrible que su vieja herida de guerra comenzó a doler de nuevo. Sin su bastón, no le quedó más que cojear al seguir a los otros. Eso, sumado a la manera en que avanzaba a furiosa zancada tras furiosa zancada, Watson de pronto perdió el pie y tropezó. 

La indignidad de caer al suelo de esa manera se sumó al repentino dolor de uno de los clavos que le había dado Dresden contra su costado. Con todo, se había olvidado de ellos. 

Y, en ese mismo momento, las piezas encajaron.

—Dresden, maldita sea. Esto es tu culpa —gruñó entre dientes.

—Puedo prestarle mi cayado —dijo Dresden—. No sabrá cómo usarlo.

Pero antes de que el brujo consintiera o se negara, Watson se puso de pie, arreglándose la ropa y sacudiéndose el polvo.

—No será necesario —dijo—. Podré arreglármelas ahora que sé a cuenta cabal la calidad de la gente en quien deposité mi confianza.

Tras eso, siguió caminando. Su corazón latía más rápido ahora mientras se preparaba para lo que vendría. En este momento, su pierna apenas lo molestaba.

***

Esa primera cámara conectaba con una segunda más pequeña, iluminada también por antorchas, y cuyo interior se correspondía más con la imagen mental de Watson de un sacrificio ritual. Un altar en el medio cubierto con un mantel blanco, un candelabro de cuatro brazos en cada esquina y, en la cabecera, un libro forrado de negro junto a un enorme cuchillo. Al pie del altar se encontraba un recipiente de metal, presumiblemente para recoger la sangre. Alrededor de todo aquello se encontraba trazado con tiza un círculo mucho más elaborado del que había hecho Dresden en la casa.

En el otro extremo de la cámara había una jaula en cuyo interior estaban Holmes, los dos policías restantes, y el niño desaparecido. Este último estaba en brazos de uno de los policías. Se veía nervioso, pero al menos ya no estaba solo. La escena tranquilizó a Watson a pesar de ver a Holmes con una manga menos en su camisa, la cual convirtió en un vendaje improvisado para su cabeza. A pesar del amasijo de sangre y pelo, Holmes estaba consciente, e incluso saludó a Watson con un movimiento la mano y una sonrisa de bienvenida. Este último correspondió de la misma forma. Con sinceridad, el detective había estado en peores condiciones otras veces.

Sin una sola palabra, Dresden dio la vuelta a la cámara y se colocó no demasiado lejos de la jaula, apoyándose de nuevo en su bastón y mirando a su alrededor sin demasiado interés. Watson se quedó donde estaba, evaluando la situación. La cual no tardó en dar otro giro de 180 grados.

El brujo hizo un ademán con la mano y del techo descendió una criatura digna de las peores pesadillas de cualquiera. De cerca de dos metros de altura, piel escamosa, rostro entre el de un simio y un reptil, y alas como de murciélago. Vestía sólo un taparrabos de piel sin curtir, y su falta de zapatos dejaba al descubierto en sus pies unas garras tan afiladas como las de las manos. Era sin duda el peor espectáculo que Watson había contemplado jamás.

—Doctor —dijo el brujo—, prometí dejarlo ver la ceremonia y así será —se volvió a la criatura y señaló a Watson—. Asegúrate que no huya ni nos interrumpa. 

La criatura asintió.

—No hará ni una cosa ni la otra —respondió, sin preguntar, para alivio de Watson, si podía o no arrancarle la cabeza o alguna extremidad a su rehén si intentaba algo. 

Watson de verdad debía dejar de leer esa literatura barata. Sólo le había dejado las peores ideas.

Pronto, el brujo y sus compinches se colocaron alrededor del altar. Dos de ellos fueron a sacar al niño de la jaula. Uno apuntó con su pistola al resto de los prisioneros, y el otro jaló al pequeño arrancándolo de los brazos protectores que lo sostenían sin miramiento alguno. 

Watson miró de reojo a la criatura, quien le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, empeorando su apariencia.

—No es personal —dijo. Su voz era muy similar a la humana, excepto por un pequeño siseo proveniente del fondo de su garganta. Menos mal. Watson no estaba seguro de haber podido soportar que no hubiera diferencia.

—Nadie aquí parece hacer las cosas de manera personal —respondió Watson, más bien por no quedarse sin decir nada.

La criatura asintió.

—Ustedes los humanos tienen un problema con el remordimiento. Esto parece ayudarles.

—¿También te están pagando?

La criatura rió, y dijo:

—Sí. Recibo una compensación por mis servicios. Sin embargo, a diferencia de tu amigo el mago, yo soy insobornable. He dado mi palabra y no puedo sino cumplirla. 

—Una cualidad amirable —aceptó Watson. Se cruzó de brazos, y los apretó contra sí, fingiendo abrazarse para contrarrestar los nervios mientras sus dedos se deslizaban al interior del bolsillo de su chaleco.

El niño fue colocado sobre el altar. Como, desde luego, el pequeño pataleaba y gritaba, lo amarraron con tiras de cuero, con la suficiente fuerza para que le fuera imposible moverse. Siguió gritando, sin embargo, pero de alguna manera, la voz del brujo, quien se había puesto una túnica negra, resonaba con más fuerza mientras recitaba algo en una lengua extraña. 

Mientras todos, incluso la criatura a su lado, miraban con fascinación hacia el centro de la habitación, Watson sacó los clavos de su bolsillo. Sujetó dos de ellos en su mano izquierda y con la derecha, con un movimiento rápido, de aquellos que nacen sólo de la desesperación, de saber que es la única oportunidad de seguir viviendo, lo clavó en el costado de la bestia. Sin duda, su grito resonó hasta el exterior. Watson no tenía forma de saber qué tanto de su anatomía correspondía a la humana, pero se apresuró a clavarle los otros dos clavos esforzándose por hacerlo en puntos que le causaran el peor dolor posible. 

La miserable criatura, aullando, se deshizo frente a sus ojos. Pero Watson no tenía tiempo de detenerse a averiguar el tipo de material que lo había conformado. Tenía que apresurarse si quería detener todo esto antes que sus captores se recuperaran de la sorpresa y recordaran sus armas.

Corrió hasta el altar y colocó su pie sobre el círculo de tiza, frotando la suela del zapato hasta borrar cuando menos una de las líneas. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—logró por fin gritar el brujo. Por la expresión en su rostro, el plan de Watson había funcionado. Se volvió hacia sus compinches—. ¡Mátenlo!

Aquellos se apresuraron a tomar por fin sus armas, pero ninguna bala llegó a dañar al médico.

— _¡Forzare!_ —exclamó Dresden antes de que ninguno de ellos lograr jalar el gatillo. Alguna fuerza había salido de su cayado y lanzó a los esbirros del brujo contra la pared, dejándolos cuando menos aturdidos. 

El brujo estaba ahora tan confundido que no acertaba sino a mirar de uno al otro.

—Yo no interrumpí la ceremonia —dijo Dresden. Una sonrisa depredadora adornaba su rostro mientras acercaba la punta de su cayado al rostro del brujo—. Buen trabajo, doctor. Hay unas cuerdas allá atrás. ¿Me ayudaría a atar a estos malvivientes para poder liberar al resto de los prisioneros?

Watson, viendo los resultados de su actuación, sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Será un placer.

***

—No me toques. Lo ayudaste —dijo Holmes más tarde cuando Watson acercó material para limpiar su herida propiamente.

Watson giró los ojos y se dedicó a tratar a su paciente de todas formas. Como lo esperaba, Holmes no se alejó.

—No iba a dejarte ahí con esa cosa —respondió—. Tampoco hubiera podido sacarte yo solo. Necesitaba la ayuda de un mago de verdad.

Holmes gruñó por lo bajo. La evidencia de la existencia de lo sobrenatural era contundente ahora. Imposible de negar. Justo como no podía negar que de no ser por Dresden no habría sobrevivido la aventura.

—Y ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de volver a su lado del Atlántico todavía —dijo Holmes. 

—No aún. Está arreglando la situación legal para llevar al pequeño huérfano con su empleadora a América. En lo personal, me parece lo más sensato.

Holmes volvió a gruñir y guardó silencio por un largo momento, cosa que Watson aprovechó para trabajar tranquilo por una vez.

—Haré una cita con él —dijo Holmes de pronto cuando Watson ya guardaba el sobrante de su material—. Aunque me duela admitirlo, algunos de sus trucos podrían ser útiles.

—Te deseo suerte —replicó Watson meneando la cabeza. Sin embargo, no le molestaría intercambiar palabras de nuevo con Dresden. Quién sabe, esta podría convertirse en una nueva y fructífera relación profesional.

Por no decir que a Sherlock Holmes le haría bien hacerse de más amigos. En especial uno con el que tenía tanto en común.


End file.
